Le dernier rempart
by shadowquill17
Summary: John est bouleversé en quittant une petite fille victime de viol (*warning*) à l'hôpital. Sherlock réchauffe, rassure et promet.


**Bonjour, mon cher lecteur ! Une fois de plus je tiens à t'offrir en ce froid samedi un petit bout de fluff tout chaud et tout doux, parce que franchement quand on a du fluff rien ne peut vraiment aller mal, pas vrai ?**

**J'espère que ça te plaira, mon lecteur adoré, parce que c'est rien que pour toi !**

**…**

-Alors tu n'as pas vu son visage ?

La voix de Sherlock est douce et rassurante ; il tient la petite main brune dans la sienne, et les deux peaux, l'une blanche comme l'ivoire et l'autre d'une intense couleur café au lait, se marient dans un camaïeu triste.

La petite fille secoue la tête, et ses boucles serrées tremblent autour de son visage tuméfié. Ses grands yeux noirs, aux cils désordonnés et collés par les larmes, sont fixés sur Sherlock, inconscients de tout ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce. A côté de moi, Lestrade note quelque chose sur son petit carnet, les traits fermés, les sourcils froncés dans son rôle de lieutenant inébranlable.

Comment peut-il garder son calme ? Moi-même je suis partagé entre l'envie de fondre en larmes et le besoin de frapper quelqu'un, de préférence le salaud qui a ravagé ainsi une petite fille de huit ans. Je suis habitué aux blessures violentes, aux morts criminelles, soit ! Mais ça, ça… c'est le mal à l'état pur.

Mes poings se serrent contre mes cuisses, ma mâchoire se crispe.

Les bips réguliers du moniteur rythment le silence pesant de la chambre aux murs trop blancs ; la petite fille fixe toujours Sherlock, accrochée à son regard comme s'il était la dernière chose qui la rattachait à la vie. Il la regarde encore une ou deux secondes, puis se lève lentement, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de la petite main de la gamine.

-Elle ne pourra pas nous aider, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je suggère que nous la laissions se reposer, à présent.

Lestrade soupire à côté de moi, et traverse la porte pour aller donner ses instructions au sergent Donovan qui attend dans le couloir. Je sors sur ses talons, suffoqué par l'émotion, laissant Sherlock seul avec la petite fille.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance me brûlent les yeux, je les ravale avec détermination et me dirige à grands pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital ; il faut que je sorte de cet endroit.

Une fois dehors, même la lumière pâle du soleil qui perce avec peine l'épais manteau de nuages m'éblouit. Soudain tremblant, je dois m'adosser à un pilier pour calmer les battements révoltés de mon cœur. Je distingue vaguement Lestrade et Donovan qui franchissent les portes tournantes de l'hôpital, mais ils ne viennent pas vers moi, attendant visiblement que Sherlock sorte pour lui demander ce que lui a compris de son entretien avec la victime.

Je les toise avec mépris. N'ont-ils aucune humanité ? Voient-ils des victimes de viol si souvent que cela devient une affaire banale parmi d'autres ? Je frissonne

Enfin, Sherlock sort de l'hôpital, ses cheveux brièvement ébouriffés par le vent glacial. Lestrade se précipite aussitôt vers lui, mais les yeux de Sherlock sont fixés sur moi, pâles et intenses. Je le vois articuler quelques mots à Lestrade, puis faire un signe de la main pour l'éloigner ; Lestrade se recule, choqué par tant de désinvolture, mais Sherlock marche vers moi rapidement, les pans noirs de son manteau battant contre ses longues jambes minces.

Soudain il est devant moi, à quelques centimètres à peine, son visage penché vers le mien. Je m'efforce de me composer un visage neutre et calme, campé sur mes jambes et le menton relevé.

-John, dit Sherlock d'une voix basse. Est-ce que ça va ?

Et d'un seul coup, la pression est trop forte ; je m'effondre contre lui, le nez enfoui dans sa poitrine chaude, les épaules tremblantes de sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Mes mains cherchent sa taille, je me presse contre lui comme s'il était le dernier rempart entre moi et toute l'injustice du monde.

-C'est ce que je pensais, fait Sherlock.

Il écarte les pans de son manteau et m'enveloppe dedans, dans un grand geste ample et naturel. Ses bras se referment sur moi, et sa chaleur envahit tout mon corps, calmant mes hoquets et rassurant mon cœur chamboulé.

-Sherlock, je… je balbutie dans son écharpe. Cette petite fille…

-Je sais, murmure-t-il.

Je m'abandonne encore un peu plus dans son étreinte ; là, blotti dans le manteau de Sherlock Holmes, le nez empli de son odeur familière, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi protégé de ma vie.

-Les violeurs pédophiles sont une espèce de criminels particulièrement méprisable, dit soudain Sherlock d'une voix froide.

Je tremble à ses mots.

-Mais tu vas pouvoir les aider à le capturer, pas vrai ? je demande d'une voix mal assurée, mes mots à moitié étouffés dans le tissu bleu de son écharpe.

-Bien sûr, fait Sherlock d'une voix soudain très douce. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, John.

Sa main vient caresser tendrement mes cheveux pendant qu'il chuchote des mots doux et inaudibles contre ma tempe. Le timbre de sa voix me calme immédiatement, et je me détends imperceptiblement, serrant simplement Sherlock plus fort contre moi, mes doigts agrippés à son dos. Il me rend mon étreinte avec une force protectrice, et je sens dans la chaleur de ses bras comme un désir de me garder là pour toujours, en sécurité, loin des petites filles violées et des hôpitaux qui sentent la douleur et la tristesse.

La main de Sherlock se glisse alors sous mon menton, me forçant avec légèreté à relever la tête vers lui. Son regard pâle et brillant scrute pendant quelques secondes mon visage, puis il se pose soudain sur mes lèvres et Sherlock penche la tête vers moi pour m'embrasser ; c'est un baiser tendre, profond, enveloppant, qui dit « regarde, et n'oublie surtout pas comme moi je t'aime » et « c'est toi et moi contre le monde, John », et je sens tous mes os fondre tandis que je m'abandonne contre la bouche de Sherlock.

Quand il détache ses lèvres des miennes, je me sens réchauffé des orteils au sommet du crâne, et je sais que ce n'est pas seulement grâce à l'épais manteau de Sherlock. Ce dernier me fait un sourire adorable, les coins de ses yeux se plissant en pattes d'oies irrésistibles.

-On rentre à la maison ? propose-t-il dans un souffle.

Je hoche la tête en assentiment, soulagé rien qu'à la pensée de m'éloigner de l'hôpital pour aller me réfugier bien au chaud à Baker Street. Sherlock, affectueux, dépose un dernier baiser sur le bout rougi de mon nez, et, un pan de son manteau encore serré contre moi, nous nous éloignons tous les deux dans la rue sous le regard stupéfait de Donovan et celui, amusé, de Lestrade.

- THE END -

**…**

**Alors, généreux lecteur ? Est-ce que tu as aimé ? Est-ce que tu as pu sentir les pans chauds du manteau de Sherlock autour de toi, et sa voix grave chuchotant des mots rassurants dans ton oreille ? Si oui, si non, n'hésite pas à laisser une review et surtout, _surtout_ passe un bon week-end !**


End file.
